Hero of legend
by nagitana
Summary: What if Naruto was attacked by a mob but he is rescued by a shinobi who taught the 1st hokage and his team? What if this shinobi decided to teach Naruto, because he taught Minato. What if, because of his past, he took his training. The new sensei is my oc
1. prologue

**Hero**

**Prologue**

A five year old boy was crouched in a corner of an alley way as a group of civilians and shinobi assaulted him and struck at him with various weapons, bottles and rocks. "I didn't do anything to you. Leave me alone." The boy wailed in desperation. "'Didn't do anything?' Ha, do you hear him? You killed all of our families. I'm gonna kill you!" A burly tall man said. Suddenly a kunai, or throwing knife, flew through the man's heart and impaled itself next to the boy's face. "Oops." A man wearing a hooded cloak said. The man's best friend's face turned red and he began to flash through hand signs. "Katon karyuu-endan." He blew and a giant fire dragon erupted from his mouth and flew towards the man. The flames subsided and showed the man standing without a care. "Who are you?" The man who used the jutsu said. "I'm Toru Takeda." The stranger said. Toru then proceeded to form his own had signs. "Fire style, Phoenix flower jutsu." Thousands of fireballs assaulted the gathered group killing many. Toru then proceeded to throw a kunai at the last man, killing him. He walked towards the child and crouched to its level. The child was a blond with intelligent blue eyes, shivering in fear. "Hey, you don't have to be scared of me." Toru said with a smile. The child nodded then passed out. Toru gave a sigh and picked the boy up. "So this is Uzumaki Naruto, huh? Minato you and Kushina must be crying up there. He then shot off towards the giant building at the center of the town into which he jumped, landing in the hokage's office. "Toru!" came the old leader's surprised cry. "Hey there, Sarutobi." He said as he deposited Naruto on the couch on the side of the room. "Who did this?" Sarutobi said, becoming the cold shinobi who earned the nickname, God of Shinobi. "A group of shinobi and citizens. They're dead now though." The old man sighed. "Listen Hiruzen, I want to take this boy to train myself." The sandaime hokage nodded. Toru then turned and jumped back through the window, with one final glance at the boy who was destined to become hokage.


	2. Beginning of Training

**A.N. = Hey guys so I have a poll out. Go to my profile and pick the sensei you want for Naruto, other than Toru. Also check out my other poll. Also I'll keep posting almost every day if I get enough reviews, enjoy.**

"People talking"

'People thinking'

**Kyuubi- he won't have thoughts**

**Hero of Legend**

**Beginning of Training**

It was the next day and Uzumaki Naruto woke with a start in his apartment. He stood up stretched, and then he went to freshen up. He put on a mesh shirt and his orange pants and went to his cupboard to get instant ramen to eat. "Itadakimasu." He said quietly. He still had the previous day in his mind. 'He said his name was Toru.' Suddenly a voice caught Naruto off guard. He turned and saw a man crouched in his window. He had a tiger anbu mask. He jumped in took his mask off and put it on the table. It was Toru. "Hello Naruto. I'm Toru Takeda. I'm gonna be your new sensei." Naruto gazed at him for awhile before responding. "Um, you know I don't know how to use chakra, right?" Toru sweat dropped before he pulled a bowl of ramen from his cloak then he took a seat and then he began to eat. "Naruto, I realize that. Once your done go to the roof of the hokage's office." He stood put his mask on and then he formed a half ram seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto quickly finished his food then he rushed off to the meeting place.

He got to the place and then he looked around and saw a swirl of leaves as his Toru appeared. "So I call you…." Suddenly Toru appeared and covered his mouth. "You can call me by my name when I don't have my mask, but with it call me Tora sensei." Toru took his mask off and looked at Naruto in the eyes and smiled. "Now them, I think you can get rid of your orange monstrosity." The blond boy looked down with a sad look and frowned. "They won't let me in to the stores or they make me pay a lot… I could barely afford this." Tora smiled and motioned. "If they stop you, I'll crush them." They took off flying over rooftops and landed in front of Haruno Clothing. They walked in when suddenly a fist flew at Naruto. Toru stepped in and caught her fist and was about to punch the daylights out of her when suddenly Naruto's voice stopped him. He looked at the girl and saw that it was a little pink haired girl Naruto's age. "Why are you attacking the poor boy?" Toru asked eying the girl. "Well, people don't like him in here so…" She began but was soon cut off. "It's fine. I understand. Don't worry about that. I know a lot of famous shinobi. I'll indorse your shop if you let him shop fairly." The girl nodded eagerly and left. Toru then proceeded to buy Naruto seven black long sleeve muscle shirts, seven black pants, a set of brand new kunai and shuriken, and a ninjato. He also bought Naruto a book on Fuinjutsu.

They then went back to the top of the roof of the hokage's office. Once there, Toru began talking again. "Now Naruto, I have something for you." He reached into one of his kunai holsters and pulled a tri-pronged kunai and handed it to Naruto. "That was for your father's special technique. I'm the only other person who knows how to use it. If you're ever in trouble, use it." Then Toru formed a tiger seal and told Naruto to push back his sleeves and then he tapped the forearms where in a circular seal the number five appeared. "They're weights." He said at Naruto's questioning look. "Now then, Naruto pull out your chakra." He gave an approving nod as chakra erupted from Naruto. "Good now I'm gonna teach you the shunshin no jutsu. Good now, form a half ram seal, and then imagine a place you want to go. You have to have been there before and it has to be within a hundred miles of your location. Now use it to get to the top of the hokage monument. Also, pick your shunshin's look." Saying such, Toru prepared his shunshin when the clouds darkened and a bolt of lightning struck the place he was standing. When the lightning disappeared, Toru was gone as well. Naruto looked around and noticed another bolt strike the hokage monument. "Cool." He grinned before he used his own shunshin, a standard puff of smoke. Once he reached the hokage monument he looked around and saw a kunai imbed itself near his foot. "Take the kunai and run throughout the city, mark each tree and don't stop. Once you're done go home." Toru put on his black ops mask and disappeared.

Naruto returned home at one in the morning and fell asleep instantly. As he did Toru landed in his window and looked at him with a smile and then he took off towards the Anbu black ops center. He still had to lead them. Being the second in command for the anbu for the hokage was a job that required his utmost effort. Still, the future seemed bright as Toru watched Uzumaki Naruto become a legend.


	3. Author's Note Important

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to write sooner but I'm having a Writer's block. However soon I will start again and in my next chapter we will have a time skip to Naruto's last academy day. I will also start revealing Toru's history. Also Toru is a triple S rank ninja. Also he has an advanced bloodline. Keep reading to find out about it. . Prepare for the next chapter I'm starting today. It'll be ready by tomorrow. Also, I have 2 polls up and I need people to vote. Also While Toru is a sensei … I need one more as a real Jounin one as well so add to the vote please. Thanks.**


	4. Becoming a Genin

**A.N.: Hello readers. Thank you for choosing Hero of Legend. We left Naruto at the beginning of his training. Now we get back to him as he takes the test and get's assigned to a Jounin team. Unfortunately I needed more votes and I don't see anyone other than Toru so um I'll make the sensei Kakashi. Don't forget my love interest for Naruto poll. Also, reviews tend to inspire me to write much more much faster just saying. Now then let's begin. Also Itachi is still in the village, and will not betray his clan. The only one in the clan Itachi killed is Fugaku because Fugaku tried to kill Mikoto. You'll see why that's important. Sasuke is not a broody teme.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'm writing my own manga. Keep a lookout. **

Naruto woke to see white. "Am I in heaven?" He asked. "Not quite, Naruto-kun" A man said chuckling. "Jiji, is that you?" The old hokage smiled at him and nodded. "I guess I over did it with my training again." Naruto said with a sigh while he scratched the back of his head. The sandaime smiled and thought 'You grow more like your father every day Naruto.' The boy then suddenly paled. "Naruto, what's wrong?" "Iruka sensei's gonna kill me if I'm late and today's the day of the genin exams." Naruto jumped and then quickly put on the clothing that Toru-sensei had bought for him just last week. He now wore a long sleeve fishnet shirt with black pants and black gloves with metal plates at the back. On top of the mesh shirt he wore standard anbu armor complements of Toru. He also strapped a ninjato to his back. Then he put on a black anbu cape that had a tiger on the back. He then gave a quick wave to the hokage then prepared to jump through the window. As he jumped through the window he yelled, "Hey Jiji, let the doctors know I'm okay will you?" The Sandaime chuckled and then he turned to go defeat the most powerful foe he'd ever faced, paper work.

Naruto rushed over rooftops and then crashed through the window of the academy building falling right into his place next to the teams of his best friends, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino. "Naruto, you're late and you broke the window." Iruka yelled using his big-head jutsu. "Well, you see Iruka-sensei, I was in the hospital and well I just woke up. I haven't even had breakfast." Iruka sighed and then nodded. "Alright, now when your name is called please come to the other room.

The testing had begun and several shinobi had become genin when Naruto's name was called. He walked to the back room and waited for his test. As he walked into the room he noticed the other shinobi, a man named Mizuki, giving him a glare. The looks no longer bothered Naruto, but he was unsettled that this man might have corrupted his training possibly killing him in the long run. He silently decided to get the man back. "Now then, Naruto please perform a bushin, a henge, and a kawarimi." Iruka said with a nod. Naruto gave a nod of acknowledgement and then he turned into a perfect copy of Iruka, which earned a nod from the real one. Then he used the kage bushin no jutsu to create 19 more copies of him. He then switched places with Mizuki causing Mizuki to fall on the ground and placing Naruto in Mizuki's seat. He then stood and walked back to his original spot while Mizuki glaring sat down in his seat. "Well Naruto, there is one more thing." Iruka tossed Naruto a headband, which he strapped around his head. "Go wait in your seat till called." Naruto gave a nod of acknowledgement then he went out and took a seat.

The exams ended soon after the last person to pass being Kiba. Then Iruka and Mizuki came out and gave a nod. Gesturing to the class to follow them, they walked to the Academy training grounds. Iruka turned and faced the genin. "Genin now is the time to display one jutsu of your choice. There are Jounin watching you and will decide who they want on their teams. You will perform these jutsu on either Mizuki or a specified target." The genin nodded and began. Sasuke used the grand fireball technique, Shino used his bugs to drain Mizuki's chakra, Ino took over his body, Shikamaru used his kage mane no jutsu to force Mizuki to slap Iruka, Chouji expanded his body, Sakura used a kunai trick to trap Mizuki, Hinata closed all of Mizuki's tenketsu with her gentle fist, Kiba hit Mizuki with his fang over fang technique, and then Naruto stepped in. He drew his ninjato and dropped into a stance and then looked at Iruka. "Um, Iruka sensei, how 'bout a spar between old Mizuki and me?" Iruka gave a nod of approval and Mizuki drew a kunai with a cold smile. Naruto then proceeded to move forward to strike his enemy. Mizuki parried with the kunai and struck at Naruto intending to cut his eyes out. Naruto jumped back and fell back into his ready stance holding one hand in front of him in a half ram seal with his palm facing Mizuki and with the other he held the ninjato so that the point of the blade pointed at Mizuki. "You're going to die demon boy." Mizuki yelled. The Jounin were about to strike Mizuki down but Naruto held his hand up and then he spoke, "He's mine." The Jounin all flashed down to stand next to Iruka. Naruto had been introduced to them all but he hadn't realized that Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were the Jounin. Naruto resumed his previous stance and then struck again unleashing a fast combo of slices and cuts at Mizuki who blocked most of them but received a few cuts to his arms and legs. None of the wounds, however, were severe. Naruto then proceeded to pump chakra into his weapon and then sliced downward. The result was a flying crescent made of wind, fire, and lightning. "Rising sun ray." The crescent landed a harsh cut to Mizuki's torso. Naruto then proceeded to tackle Mizuki to the ground holding him down using his knee. He then brought his arm up and stabbed downward landing a cut to Mizuki's cheek. He brought the weapon up again and placed it in front of Mizuki's nose exactly at the bridge. Naruto stood up and walked away. Mizuki stood up and tried to strike Naruto down but as he moved to jump he heard the sound of thousands of birds chirping. The last thing Mizuki saw was Kakashi Hatake, ramming a lightning hand through Mizuki's heart. "Sorry, but he was aiming to kill a Konohagure shinobi." Iruka nodded then he smiled. "Genin of Konoha, congratulations. Dismissed." The genin dispersed smiling except for Naruto who gave a sigh and began a long walk home. "Naruto." Came the voice. A soft feminine voice came from his right. He then drew his ninjato again and turned just in time to block another ninjato. He saw the anbu Tora member with Neko behind him. "Hey there Tora- sensei, Neko-chan." Naruto said. The anbu members grinned and backed up. Neko lifted her mask slightly and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, Naru-kun." She whispered in his ear. Naruto blushed at his nickname causing Tora to chuckle again. Tora then proceeded to toss Naruto a book and a brand new ninjato. "Its blade is eerie and unique. Also helps in assassinations." Tora said by way of explanation. Naruto drew the blade to find a pitch black blade and an obsidian tsuba. "Thanks." They gave a nod then Neko spoke up again, "Ne, Naruto, we'll see you tonight then we have a mission." "Yeah, see you guys later. Yugao- Chan, make sure Tora-sensei doesn't kill himself." Yugao gave a giggle and then kissed him once on the cheek. "Come on Tora let's go." She said. As they began to leave Naruto yelled after them suddenly, "Don't do anything inappropriate. I'm not ready for nephews and nieces yet." He saw the back of their necks and their ears get red and laughed.

The next day, they all went to the academy again to receive their team assignments. (TEAMS SAME AS IN MANGA). The team 7 sensei showed up three hours late and told them to go to the roof. Once they were there, he had them to go to their training grounds.

**This is another filler chapter. But the next chapter's going to be the first fight scene. Also PLEASE LOOK AT THE POLLS THEY ARE IMPORTANT. ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT SAKURA TO DATE NARUTO! THANKS!**


End file.
